the_new_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Keziah Evermonde
'Keziah Evermonde '(14 March, 1897 - 10 April, 1943) was an English pure-blood witch who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1 September, 1908 to June 1915. She was born in Gravesend, Kent, England, and was the niece of Minister for Magic Archer Evermonde. Biography Early life Keziah Evermonde was born on 14 March, 1897, in Gravesend, Kent, England. Her father was a pure-blood wizard, the son of two half-bloods, and the brother of Archer Evermonde. Her mother was a half-blood herself. Gravesend, the town in which she was born, is an ancient town in northwest Kent, England, situated 21 miles (35 km) east-southeast of Charing Cross (central London) on the south bank of the Thames Estuary and opposite Tilbury in Essex. Located in the diocese of Rochester, it is the administrative centre of the Borough of Gravesham. Hogwarts years She received her Hogwarts letter in the summer of 1908. That same summer, she visited Diagon Alley, located in London, and purchased a wand made of hornbeam and unicorn hair from Ollivander's Wand Shop. On 1 September, 1908, she boarded the train for Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin House that same night. She shared a dormitory with Ramona Rakepick, Gwenlilian Ollerton, and Annis Pucey. In her fifth year of school, Keziah decided to join the German Society. The German Society was a recreational club at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for students interested in studying German language and culture. Students would meet weekly and the club also functioned as a tutoring system for younger students. Students automatically become members of this club when they achieve an Exceeds Expectations or higher on their German language O.W.L. Keziah was also a member of the Astronomy Club. The Astronomy Club was a recreational club at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for students interested in Astronomy. Students would meet weekly and the club also functioned as a tutoring system for younger students. In Keziah's sixth year of school, her uncle was elected Minister for Magic. During Minister Evermonde's term, the Muggle world became involved in a large-scale military conflict that became known as the First World War. Evermonde was responsible for passing emergency legislation forbidding wizards and witches to get involved, in an attempt to prevent mass breaches of the International Statue of Secrecy. This did not prevent thousands of wizards from aiding Muggles discreetly and where they could. For these actions, Minister Evermonde earned Wizengamot member Henry Potter's public condemnation, which caused a minor stir at the time. Later life Keziah Evermonde worked as a Welcome Witch at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries during the Global Wizarding War. She died on 10 April, 1943, at the age of 46 in London, England. Etymology The name Keziah is a girl's name of Hebrew origin meaning "cassia tree". The name "Evermonde" likely stems from the name "Evrémonde," first seen in harles Dickens' ''A Tale of Two Cities. ''This was the name of an aristocratic character, Marquis Evrémonde. His nephew, Charles Darnay, was a young Frenchman who, of course, lived during the French Revolution in the novel. He chose to live in England because he despised the apathetic and often cruel acts of aristocrats such as his uncle, Marquis Evrémonde. Category:Characters Category:20th century individuals Category:1890s births Category:1940s deaths Category:Evermonde family Category:Individuals from Kent Category:Slytherins Category:Individuals Sorted in 1908 Category:Pure-bloods Category:St. Mungo's employees Category:Welcome Witches Category:Global Wizarding War deaths Category:Pisces Category:Hornbeam wands Category:Unicorn hair cores Category:Astronomy Club members Category:German Society members